Things Change Not Always For The Better
by WritingDramaQueen
Summary: PG-13 One of Inuyasha's friends got a taste of blood. What happens when they decide they like it? Naraku is dead but now the gang is up against a foe much worse than Naraku could have ever been! Please R&R its my 1st fic ever! Chpt 3 is up now!
1. The Beggining

Things Change Not Always For The Better  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha cast, I merely toy with them for my own twisted amusement!  
  
Summary: PG-13 One of Inuyasha's friends got a taste of blood. What happens when they decide they like it? Naraku is dead but now the gang is up against a foe much worse than Naraku could have ever been! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The Beggining ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Now, kill them. Go find your friends & murder them all." Naraku had ordered her. He thought he had complete control over her. The spell he cast was a failure though, but she allowed him to believe it worked. It was all part of her plan. ~~~~~~~~~~ FLASHBACK ~~~~~~~~~~  
The other day Naraku came for Kagome & told her to follow him. At first she didn't understand, he let his guard down & she could tell. But that wasn't like him, but rather than ignore her curiosity & run for her life... she followed him. She had been away from her friends for almost two days now & Naraku had her doing things left & right although nothing bad. She played along.  
"Kagome, would you like me to tell you how you became my willing servant?" The bastard began gloating. Kagome nodded her head. As part of her act she didn't speak, she merely nodded & did as she was told. "I cast a spell on you. Honestly, I hadn't a clue it would work. But I should've known better. I am, after all, Naraku." he said smugly.  
'Soon...' Kagome thought, 'Soon I'll wipe that smirk right off your face.' She smiled inwardly, in the past two days she had made him trust her. The jerk thought he won, when truth be told, he couldn't cast a spell worth shit. He had even supplied her with weapons. A bow & arrows, & a beautiful dagger. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ END FLASHBACK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Now go!" He shouted. Kagome simply went up to him, dagger in hand, & before he could even say a word, she raised her arm & slit his throat. She watched with a smirk as he fell before her. His eyes were wide with confusion & shock as his blood gushed & spurted out of his neck wound, then he was dead.  
There was blood on Kagome's face & clothes from where the blood squirted out & on her hands from where the blood gushed out. Naraku was dead. Kagome killed him and now stood in his blood. Smiling, she ran off to go find her love, Inuyasha.  
  
****************************************************** That's it for now! Please review, tell me what you think! Be brutal, this is my first fic ever & don't think you need to be nice just because of that fact. 


	2. Her Confession

Things Change Not Always For The Better  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha cast, I merely toy with them for my own twisted amusement!  
  
Summary: PG-13 One of Inuyasha's friends got a taste of blood. What happens when they decide they like it? Naraku is dead but now the gang is up against a foe much worse than Naraku could have ever been!  
  
~*~Her Confession~*~  
  
"Where in the hell is my WOMAN?!?" Kouga screamed at Inuyasha. "SHE IS NOT YOUR WOMAN!" he yelled back. "Yes, she is! Now tell me where she is!"  
  
"Why should I tell you anything??" The truth was Inuyasha had no clue as to the whereabouts of Kagome. He and the others were looking desperately for her. But it wasn't like he was gonna tell that wolf he lost her. So he lied. "She went home. She'll be back in a while." Kouga seemed to be content with that.  
"Inuyasha!" He didn't need to turn to know that it was Kagome. She smelled like blood but it wasn't her own. He turned and saw she had the blood on her with no wounds. She ran up and hugged Inuyasha tight. It was then he recognized the blood's stench... "Naraku."  
  
"She was at home?! She was with Naraku! I can smell it how the hell could you let her get captured?!" Kouga was fumming.  
"Inuyasha!" they all turned to see Sango, Miroku, Shippo & Kilala. "My wind tunnel is gone!" Everyone stared at him & began bombarding him with questions. Sango & he got into a battle & Miroku had tried to use it but then he found out it was gone! (AN: Don't worry, Sango killed them)  
Kagome began to get annoyed. 'I've been gone for almost three days with Naraku & killed him! They should be asking me how all this happened. I'm the one wearing his blood!' "I'm fine in case anyone wants to know." They all looked at her & Shippo jumped on her as everyone hugged her & asked her if she was ok. Miroku & Sango immediately began searching for wounds.  
"Kagome, you're covered in blood but you're not hurt." Sango said. Everyone gapped. Except of course Inuyasha. "That's because it's not her blood. I'm suprised with you two, you're supposed to be full demons & yet I'm the only one who can tell that that's Naraku's blood."  
  
"You're right. I was so upset I missed it." Kouga replied. "My only question is, how'd you get it on you, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "I slit his throat." she answered and shrugged like it was no big deal. She told them all the story so they'd stop giving her those damn looks.  
"I can't believe it." Sango said. Kouga had burst out with laughter. "I knew it! He'd meet his end, but I didn't think it would be by my woman!" Kagome stood up, glared & said in a low voice, "I am not your woman." She gave him a look that scared even him. She was serious. She was dangerous. She proved that by killing Naraku. Even worse, he was angering her. Before she would say it & he would wave it off, but now he thought better of it. She asked him for his & Miroku's shards, they gave them to her & she melded the Shikon No Tama back into the whole.  
"I thank you so much! You ended my curse! What can I do to repay you?"  
  
"You can stop touching me like that." Once again, his wandering hand got him a swift punch in the nose. But not by Sango this time. Kagome had clocked him herself & what's more, his nose began to bleed. Sango had quickly congratulated her, "He won't touch you again!" she said & they began to laugh.  
Once it turned to night, Kouga left & the girls went to sleep. Shippo had went & slept with Kagome as Kilala slept with Sango. Inuyasha bacame human & Miroku stayed up with him. "My nose still hurts. It finally stopped bleeding though."  
  
"You deserved it. She just got back & you were already getting perverted."  
  
"It's not my fault, though," Miroku pleaded his case. "She had saved my life & I'm a slave to the fairer sex."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"I don't remember her ever being that violent before."  
  
Inuyasha shrugged, "At least we know that she can take care of herself when we're not around." He was pretty happy, for the most part. He wanted to kill Naraku but he supposed it was ok. To make it up to him, Kagome stripped him of the necklace before she went to sleep. "What are you going to do now?"  
  
"Nothing to do. We've got the entire jewel now. I'd use it but I've already decided to go with Kikyo."  
  
"What?!" they turned to see Kagome. 'When'd she get up?' Inuyasha as Kagome stomped towards him, waking everyone up. "Why are you going with her?!"  
  
"Because I promised! There's is nothing left here for me!" he yelled back at her.  
  
"I killed Naraku so all of this would end!"  
  
"It did end! Now I'm going with Kikyo!"  
  
"How can you still love her?" she asked with a disgusted face. This only served to make him all the more angry as she went on. "She keeps trying to kill you! Why can't you just stay here with me?"  
  
"Who'd want to stay with you? I love Kikyo, I don't want her replacement!"  
  
"That is all I am to you isn't it? A replacement, a copy! I have news for you, Buddy, I'm nothing like her!"  
  
"Exactly! I needed you for detecting the shards & that's all! Now I don't need you anymore!"  
  
"But I love you!" There. It was said, all in the open now. Inuyasha had wanted to repeat those words but instead, "I don't need you to love me! I have Kikyo & I will go with her!"  
Kagome shook with rage. How dare he say that to her! She killed for him! She poured her heart out to him & he just spat on it! "That's it! I'm going home! This time for good!"  
  
"Well, that's great! Finally I'll have some peace!" He watched as she ran for the well. The others stared as well, that is, before they started screaming at him.  
  
When she got to the well, she stared into the black pit. 'I'm not going anywhere!' she thought bitterly as she reached into her bag & pulled out her matches & burned the well to the ground. There. She confessed her love & had it thrown back in her face! Now, she was going to find that bitch who had caused it all!  
  
~*~What do you all think? Please reply & I want the truth!~*~ 


	3. Who Says You Can't Kill What's Already D...

Things Change Not Always For The Better  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha cast, I merely toy with them for my own twisted amusement!  
  
Summary: PG-13 One of Inuyasha's friends got a taste of blood. What happens when they decide they like it? Naraku is dead but now the gang is up against a foe much worse than Naraku could have ever been!  
  
~*~Who Says You Can't Kill What's Already Dead?~*~  
  
'Now to find her.' Kagome thought, she wasn't exactly sure what is was she was going to do, but first things first... Find Kikyo. She looked at her blouse in disqust... Although her body was rid of all blood her shirt would be stained. 'I'll just have to get a new one. Maybe a kimono, a nice black one. I'll blend in better & black doesn't stain!' she mused with a smile.  
'Oh. Would you look at that, sunrise. Inuyasha will be here soon... Too bad he won't get to see his precious Kikyo.' "You." she recognized that emotionless voice anywhere... this one was the one she was looking for. She smiled. "Kikyo."  
  
"What are you doing here? Didn't Inuyasha tell you? He's chosen me not you."  
  
"Oh, yes. I know," she sighed. "Unfortunately he won't be able to." Kikyo became confused & slightly... afraid. Her reincarnation's voice was full of malice & hate. Add to the fact that she has done what none could have. She had heard that this girl had murdered Naraku with ease. "What makes you think that?"  
  
"Through talking." Kagome said in a bored tone. She knew what she would do now. She pulled out her dagger, which had become her all time favorite weapon, & advanced on Kikyo. She fully intended it to make this quick but Kikyo just wouldn't allow it. When Kagome tried to cut her but she dodged. 'So stubborn.' Kagome thought.  
It was a suprise to Kagome when she realised that she wasn't frustrated OR annoyed. In fact, she was having FUN. She was quite enjoying the fight Kikyo put up. Only problem was, Inuyasha would be looking for Kikyo so she had to end this.  
  
Kikyo had been trying to hit Kagome with her arrows but she kept dodging them. HOW did she get so fast & w-was her reincarntion SMILING?! Kikyo soon ran out of arrows & Kagome had dropped her dagger. They were both bleeding from minor cuts & breathing heavily from the running. "Why did you drop your weapon?" Kagome shrugged, smiled & replied, "No fun if I'm the only one armed."  
  
Kikyo saw the gleam in the girls eyes & was instantly scared out of her mind. There was NO way she'd make out of this alive. She knew it & the fact frightened her to no end. She COULDN'T die again! Not without Inuyasha! Kagome lunged at her.  
  
FLASH  
  
Inuyasha was looking desperately for Kikyo. He wanted to get this done & over with. Kagome went back home & hated him. So did the others until he pleaded his case, they eventually understood but didn't agree with his tactics. It wasn't like he could TELL her the truth! That he was overjoyed that she had fallen for him but that would have only complicated things.  
She deserved better & he owed Kikyo. Then he caught a scent. One that made him run even faster, Kikyo. Not only that but Kikyo With Kagome! They were fighting, he smelled the blood & thought, 'I WON'T let Kikyo do any harm to Kagome!'  
  
END FLASH  
  
Kagome tackled her to the ground. She had started to beat her savagely! She bit & pulled hair, not allowing Kikyo the chance to change hit back. She laughed, "So you are only good when you are armed with ARROWS?" She looked down on Kikyo, who was nearly knocked unconsious. "Pathetic. How the HELL was I at one time YOU?" she asked, scrunching up her face.  
She was still sitting on Kikyo's stomach. Kikyo was beginning to bleed heavily from the bites she had given her & Kagome's jaw began to hurt. 'No more biting. She's not even FUN anymore. Just lying there... Time to end this.' With that thought she wrapped her hands around Kikyo's neck and snapped it.  
She had done it. She watched as the souls left her body & her own came back to Kagome. She looked down on Kikyo as she desinagrated back into ash & bones beneath her. Kikyo had died for the second & FINAL time... By Kagome's hands too! It was Kikyo's second time dying & Kagome's second time killing! "Glad to have shared this experience with you, Kikyo." she said with a bright smile as she stood up & dusted herself off. 'Now, where to go? I know, time to get a new outfit & find a spell!' she thought happily & took off.  
  
~*~See? I told you it'd get better! Please reply!~*~ 


End file.
